


Urges

by Zasster



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, alien dick, bottom!kon, dub con, just alien heat, slobo x kon, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zasster/pseuds/Zasster
Summary: Kon noticed that he kept experiencing weird symptoms every month that made him uncontrollably horny - well more so than usual. However, nothing he does can satisfy his urge, that is until another alien teammate of his volunteers to help out.





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to escape from the dark corners of my sketchbooks, but here we are. Take some of my self-indulgent kinky shit.  
> Also, I'm referring to Tim in this as Rob/Robin occasionally just cause 90's yj. Although, I'm pretty sure my timeline is fucked in this anyway, but whatever.  
> I also thought I put Anita in here but I guess I didn't :(.

If anyone was asked if being half Kryptonian was a cool thing, of course, the answer would have to be yes, that is unless you actually were half Kryptonian. In that case, the answer would be, “Yeah, it’s cool and all, but damn it would have been nice for someone to have given me warnings/explanations/seminars on Kryptonian fun times mumbo jumbo.” That was Kon’s new perspective as being the only half Kryptonian he knew. He wished Clark had taken some time out of his very busy schedule to explain all the weird stuff he was 100% sure human teenagers did not go through, such as becoming hypersensitive to other peoples’ natural scents, feeling abnormally hot, having the odd sensation of emptiness, and excessive horniness. Ok, maybe the last one was pretty common for most teens, but Kon was noticing these signs consistently almost every month for the past 4 months.

  
He was currently experiencing such symptoms again and had opted to hide in his room in the Young Justice headquarters. There was one more very peculiar symptom Kon went through during these odd times and that was the unexplainable slick discharge he would get from his anus. Kon knew for a fact that human teen boys did not get wet in this way so the gross substance embarrassed and confused him. He tried to relieve all these stupid feelings by masturbating as he had deducted them as being primarily sexual, however, it seemed no matter what Kon did with his hands, the ttk, hell whatever he could lodge into his body the urges wouldn’t subside. That’s when Kon began figuring it was some kind of demented Kryptonian sex thing and he really wished Clark would help him out with this situation and how to get through it.

  
“It’s only for a week.” Kon groaned to himself rolling onto his face on his bed and sighing dramatically into the pillow. He hated getting through these monthly sex things because it really inhibited his focus during crime fighting and team interaction. He knew that isolating himself was an unusual behavior as he normally sought full attention from the rest of the team, so he figured they must be suspicious by now. He was honestly surprised that Rob hadn’t asked him what was going on yet, maybe they were just giving him space, which was wonderful because during this time everyone ranked to Kon. Including Cassie who usually smelled aces and made Kon’s heart beat a little faster, or even some of Rob’s nice cologne had that effect. However, right now just thinking of his teammates made Kon’s stomach lurch even in his imagination he could accurately conjure up that familiar repulsive smell they all emanated. Kon was suddenly ripped from his musings when he heard through the com that the team was to meet to discuss current mission plans and patrols. Kon groaned rolling off the bed feeling awkward and uncomfortable, at least his cock didn’t have any fun ideas so the fact that he was in what, he could only assume to be a hypersexual state was not noticeable to the naked eye. He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his sunglasses from the dresser, the interaction couldn’t be awkward if he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone.

  
Young Justice assembled in the meeting room and much to Kon’s surprise when he landed in his seat a pleasant smell almost musky in nature invaded his nose and bombarded his brain with endorphins. He made an audible grunt as his muscles seemed to melt. Cassie, who normally sat beside Kon took notice to this odd reaction and of course expressed her concern, “Are you alright Kon? You’ve been hiding in your room a lot lately” She placed a comforting hand on his and Kon couldn’t believe that whatever this smell was completely masked how bad Cassie normally smelled to him during this time. “That was also an odd reaction coming in here.” Kon sort of heard her words but was busier chasing the euphoric high from that desirable smell and discerning who or what it was coming from.

  
“Earth to Superboy.” He finally heard the voice of Bart ringing in his head snapping him out of the vegetative state he was going into.

  
“What do you want Imp?” Kon quipped kicking his feet up onto the table in an attempt to appear as his normal old self.

  
“We were asking if you have been feeling okay lately?” Bart replied as he absently fidgeted with whatever papers sat on the table, “You were completely zoned out man!” Kon blinked twice to be sure he heard right, but that pesky smell was requiring his full attention and gods it was getting stronger. Why did the meeting have to fall during this stupid week?

  
The last thing Kon remembered registering was the sound of Rob saying, “If we’re all here let’s start.” When Slobo entered the room. Every last one of Kon’s symptoms went into a state of overdrive and for a second all he could see was red the prominent and welcoming smell overpowering his ration. It was Slobo of all people on the planet to cause Kon to flop forward onto the table and let out an audible gasp. He knew even though his head was down all eyes were on him, he didn’t care though the heat in his stomach was flaring and moving to his cock at a speed that was definitely not good.

  
Collectively he heard the different voices of the group express concern and knew the hand that was on his back belonged to Cassie, however, all of it felt very far away except for the presence of Slobo and his stupidly good smell. Kon knew he had to think fast if he wanted to avoid suspicion and god forbid explain what he was going through. “Kon, Kon can you hear me?” That was Tim, close to his face and that controlled demeanor was wavering a bit. “Are you okay?” Kon forced his head up from the table flushed and sweating to meet the blank eyes of Tim’s mask. If it wasn’t for the apparent scrunch of his brow Kon would have no idea what the other boy was thinking. “Say something.”  
Cassie brushed some of Kon’s wild curls out of his face and he kept telling himself to breathe easy and ignore the other alien teen’s overbearing scent for long enough to make a quick escape. “I-I think I may have some kind of Kryptonian fever,” Kon muttered his voice coming out an octave higher than he was used to. Tim nodded as relief seemed to wash over him.

  
“Go back to your room for now, I can see if I can contact Superman for you,” Tim said softly stepping back to give Kon space.

“I brought you water!!” Bart suddenly was now in Kon’s face shoving a glass of water into his hands.

Kon thanked his younger friend and the rest of the team before hastily flying back to his room. However, before completely exiting the meeting room Kon made the mistake of locking eyes with Slobo and the heat he could just feel off Slobo’s signature glare almost reduced him to useless again. Upon returning to his room, Kon bolted his door and quickly removed the lower portion of his costume, even if masturbating failed in the past he had to do something about all that stimuli before he blew up. He gripped his cock which had risen to full hardness and gave it some rather brash strokes. “Fuck!” He wailed throwing his head back, it wasn’t working Slobo’s smell had left his nose and he was coming down from the high resulting in his body being on un-pleasurable mode and only increasing his ever-accumulating frustration. Kon huffed trying to get some kind of rise out of his body, he imagined Slobo’s scent, the way the other teen left his pants hanging too low allowing his curved hip bones to stick out, then he wondered if the rest of Slobo smelled that good, or how good it would be up close, and by damn Kon was easily already three fingers deep in himself. Surprisingly, thinking about Slobo, well his scent, was helping Kon feel something and gods it was amazing.

  
He hyper-focused on the idea of Slobo being in such close proximity to himself that he could bask in the scent forever and drown in it. Kon moaned louder than he should have at the thought, curling his fingers within himself when he imagined those harsh yellow eyes boring into him while getting fucked senseless. Biting down a scream, Kon opened his eyes and stopped moving his fingers snapping awake from the fantasy when he realized that somewhere he got so lost in thought that the idea of freakin’ Slobo fucking him sounded absolutely fantastic. This made some mixed emotions rise out of Kon, not that he wasn’t already in the middle of some intense mixed emotions, but he was plain out mad at himself for being so enamored and repulsed by the idea. He couldn’t figure why he was mad about being repulsed except that the wrong head was drawing that conclusion.

  
“Fuck it.” Kon whispered to himself as he threw his body back down to his bed. If it would help him feel relief from the overwhelming heat consuming his body so be it Kon was ready to masturbate to Slobo fucking the living hell out of him. Kon resumed pumping his fingers in and out of his body as he tried to reimagine the nature of Slobo’s distinct scent. He was surprised when it came back over his nose quite vividly almost like Slobo was close to his room or something. He wasn’t about to complain and allowed a small groan to escape his lips as his brain delved deeper into the fantasy. Vaguely, Kon wondered if Slobo’s dick was more human or more alien and he wasn’t even ashamed when he moaned at the thought of Slobo having inhuman junk. He moved his fingers faster, losing a bit of control as he could feel his orgasm impending which was the closest he’d ever gotten during these phases. Kon could only hope he could actually finish, but his stomach was knotting and he felt like he was being edged, “No-shit..!” he breathed the familiar feeling of incompletion taking over the previous pleasure. Kon tried to keep it all going, Slobo’s scent still hot on his nose and all, but it was almost as if his body wasn’t happy with just his fingers anymore and decided to barely respond to the stimuli. Giving up with a frustrated growl Kon removed his fingers with a wet sound and slick slid out onto his sheets.

  
Great now he also had a mess to clean as inconspicuously as possible.

  
Kon stayed laying his eyes closed lightly as another frustrated huff left his nose. He was ridiculously hard, hot, bothered, and to top it all off very frustrated. Then, before Kon could even realize why Slobo’s scent hadn’t left his nose he heard the voice of the other teen through his door. “Hey, Superbrat are ya in there?! Open this fraggin’ door before I bust it down!!” Kon was now panicking.

  
“H-hang on a minute! I-I um..” Kon frantically searched for the right thing to say as he simply hid under his covers and used his ttk to hurl the lower half of his suit into a pile of laundry and placed his jacket on top. “I just threw up so don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Kon called back trying to find an excuse for how sweaty and flushed he was and with that, Kon used his ttk to open the door.

  
Fuck he was in trouble. Without the barrier of the door, Kon flushed harder as he was now exposed to Slobo’s unfiltered absolutely fantastic scent also paired with awful mental images of alien cock. Kon could only sink deeper under his covers hoping his comforter was thick enough to hide his very apparent erection. “What do you want.” He whimpered, “I’m dying.” And that wasn’t even a lie. He heard Slobo make a scoffing sound, then the door close, then the smell was way too close, then the squeak of his bed and-Kon shot up from under the covers and almost bumped noses with Slobo which meant they were way too close. “Wh-“

  
“Don’t act fraggin’ dumb.” Slobo interrupted Kon’s thought, “I could smell you a mile away.” He moved closer to Kon’s ear and exaggeratedly inhaled. “You’re in heat.” He sighed out the words into the other’s ear making every hair stand on Kon’s body for a variety of reasons. “Kryptonian fever? You’re a surprisingly bad liar.”  
“W-wait a minute-“ Kon couldn’t process what was happening, it was too much information for how fast his head was spinning due to Slobo being right in his space. Another snarky chuckle from Slobo and he grazed his sharp teeth against Kon’s ear.

  
“Don’t act like you weren’t in here jacking off to me.” And to that Kon could only turn a deeper shade of red if possible, “Your smell was quadruple times as strong which is why I was waiting outside your door.” He yanked Kon’s comforter down and straddled the other teen getting even closer into Kon’s space. “I couldn’t hold it back anymore, ah frag I’ve always fantasized about mating a Kryptonian.” He let out another sign into Kon’s ear before moving dangerously close to the other’s lips. “You in?”

  
Kon choked, he was glad he didn’t eat dinner because the butterflies in his stomach weren’t just dancing they were thrashing into his inner walls and traveling into his throat. Heat washed over him with new exuberance and he couldn’t even bring himself to tell Slobo he was only half Kryptonian. “Please.” Was his answer and it was in a tone almost foreign to Kon. Slobo didn’t need another word and dove in smashing his mouth into Kon’s. It was feral full of tongue edger to get what it wanted. Slobo bit into Kon’s lower lip whilst firmly planting a hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss further. A desperate moan melted in between them from Kon as he simply gave all control to Slobo, who somehow smelt even better this close. He wished he could open his mouth wider feel Slobo deeper, everything the other teen did fulfill Kon’s annoying urge to be filled. They parted for air only a beat before going back in, this time Slobo pushed Kon back into a lying position and planted his hands firmly on the other’s wrists. The thought that it was a useless motion vaguely crossed Kon’s mind, but he had no intentions of moving from this position and before he thought it could get any better he felt Slobo slowly roll his hips against his own. Kon tried to cry out but Slobo’s tongue was halfway down his throat and he wasn’t really complaining about that. However, the motion did make him struggle for air and his breathing became labored through his nose as the small prick of tears rimmed his eyes.

  
Slobo lapped at Kon’s tongue and lips a few more times before parting the kiss yet again, leaving some saliva to dribble down the other’s chin, “Aww is Superbrat a virgin?” He teased rolling his hips into Kon’s erection his own hardness only adding to the sensation. Kon could cry out openly this time and it was louder and more desperate than he thought his voice was even capable of.

  
“Ngh-No!” He panted trying to compose himself, however, that was a half lie because he had never bottomed before. He wasn’t opposed to trying he just never had the right partner or opportunity.

  
“Then why ya acting like it?” Slobo sneered trailing his tongue up Kon’s neck to the side of his mouth. “Frag you even taste good right now.” He sighed smacking his lips, “I have some of Lobo’s memories swimmin’ around in my mind and mating a Kryptonian was always the weird one that stood out to me given there aren’t many of you around.” Kon tried to listen, but he was more concerned with the way Slobo kept rocking his hips. “I see why now. This is some good fraggin’ shit.” With that Slobo heaved up the top half of Kon’s suit and brashly took one of his nipples into his mouth. Kon gasped at the sudden feeling grasping at his bedsheets for dear life, he’d fooled around a few times, but no one ever touched him there. He didn’t even think of trying out the ttk there even after using it in some quite creative ways elsewhere.

  
“Slobo!” Kon found himself crying out and that seemed to fuel the other teen as he lightly bit at the nipple and gave it a decently harsh pull. Kon swore his vision blacked out for a second and he didn’t even get the chance to take a breath as Slobo moved to the other side of his chest to abuse the other nipple. Kon couldn’t control himself from bucking up against Slobo, his cock throbbing and begging for attention. He could feel the other smirk against his flesh at the movement and those sharp teeth dug into his nipple harder this time. Kon opted for wrapping his legs around Slobo’s waist forcing contact between them and Slobo only added to the sensation by shoving his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. Both teens made a collective groaning noise, apparently glad to have flesh on flesh contact. Kon was not sorry to see that Slobo definitely had an alien cock, it looked a lot like a human penis but sharper. That’s the only way he could think to describe it, it was almost serrated looking with interesting raised areas around the base and bulbous looking raised areas at the head. Kon could only thank whatever gods were out there that his fantasy was coming true.

  
 Slobo licked his way up Kon’s chest to his neck and let a few hot breaths linger there before dipping his head down for a gracious bite. Legs tightened around Slobo as Kon let a loud whine trail from his mouth, his cock throbbing at the sensation and an increase of slick slid from his body. Slobo was relentless kissing, sucking, and using his teeth to surely mark Kon with a very apparent hickey. When he was finished with his work, Slobo backed off from the other’s neck and blew a quick puff on the colored flesh. “Mine.” He hissed “property of Slobo.” His yellow eyes darted to meet Kon’s half-lidded blues, “Say it.”

  
Now Kon may have had his brain running on sheer endorphins, the way Slobo’s scent owned him, and that beautiful alien cock, but Kon was the property of no one. He was far too proud to succumb to that. “No.” He barely laughed and was met with a disapproving frown.

  
“Who’s mating who here?” Slobo growled thrusting his hips sharply against Kon for emphasis. Kon choked on whatever reply he had prepared and was forced to take exactly three deep breaths before grabbing Slobo’s face and dragging it down to meet his own.

  
“I don’t care, I am a part of the house of el.” He breathed, “Ain’t no way I belong to someone else. Sides who says that? We’re fucking.” Slobo didn’t seem to like this response, but the corners of his lips did twitch into a smile.

  
“By the time I’m done with you, I won’t even have to ask.”

  
Kon couldn’t remember what he was even thinking about because that was somehow the hottest thing he’d heard in a long time.

  
“And on a technical level, this is mating. You’re in heat and fancy my scent and vice versa fraggin’ dumbass.”  
If he wasn’t so high on Slobo and his entirety Kon would have rolled his eyes at that statement. Instead, he pulled Slobo down the rest of the way into another kiss. It didn’t take long for the Czarnian to take over the kiss again biting much much harder into Kon’s lip drawing a bit of blood out of the plump flesh. It didn’t stop there, Slobo pulled back quickly from their kiss and lunged to Kon’s collarbone area. He left a full-fledged bite there and worked down to the other’s left pec and planted a really harsh bite there. Paired with the increasing heat and sensation between their grinding Kon almost lost his mind, there was something about Slobo actively making sure he was marked that made this all so much hotter. “Mine, mine, mine” he heard Slobo chanting in time with thrusting his hips faster and faster and it was bringing Kon to the point that he was going to lose his mind if he wasn’t getting fucked soon. He felt precum spilling from his cock and his hole was twitching and secreting even more slick if that was possible.

  
“Slobo-“ But before Kon could even finish his thought Slobo was flipping him over to his stomach.

  
“Up.” He heard the command and didn’t comprehend it for a few seconds. Finally, Kon pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and he almost felt a pang of humiliation in this position. The great Superboy a proud part of the house of El on his hands and knees before a Czarnian, basically the punky teenaged clone of a space thug. Kon shook with anticipation as he felt hands plant firmly on his hips. “Look how fraggin’ wet it is back here.” He heard Slobo sigh and somehow that made Kon even more self-conscious than the position he was in.

  
“Do you really have to comment about that?” Kon whined, he was still not completely 100% cool with his body doing this every month and Slobo bringing unnecessary attention to it was not helping. Not to mention, Kon had been waiting to satisfy this scratch for months and now he finally had the chance to, so Slobo stalling was only increasing his pent-up frustration. “Just, god, can’t you just put it in already!” He never thought he’d utter those words to Slobo but here they were and if Kon was being serious with himself he needed to know what that cock felt like inside him.

  
However, it would seem Kon’s impatience was not rubbing off on Slobo. “I don’t think I even need to stretch you.” He mused moving his thumbs to part Kon’s cheeks causing said boy to gasp in reaction. “You musta really been finger fucking yourself to me.” He laughed only making Kon feel more and more ashamed of his actions.

  
“Slobo.” He strained through grit teeth turning his head to look at the boy hovering behind him.

  
“Kon-el?” Slobo over-pronounced the el as he moved one hand to lazily stroke his cock.

  
The suspension was killing Kon, he needed to be fucked like yesterday and Slobo was only packing onto the already pent-up frustration he had been experiencing for the past four months. “Slobo, just-“ Kon swallowed hard trying to keep his mind clear from the constant blur it entered since the two began, he wanted to be sure that he articulated his request properly, “Please I can’t take anymore!” And that wasn’t what Kon was trying to say at all, but his body was aching for release and he couldn’t manage to get his thoughts straight against the overpowering bliss that was Slobo at the moment. This was only reinforced when he felt the tip of Slobo’s cock pressed against his edger hole causing him to involuntarily gasp. Kon clasped a hand over his mouth not trusting what was going to come out of it anymore.

  
“I’m in control here.” He heard Slobo growl in a deeper tone than usual and in time with the words, the other teen pressed his cock into Kon with a sharp and powerful thrust. Kon opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a small breathless squeak he immediately felt that nothing on earth or any other planet for that matter could feel as good as this; however, Slobo wasn’t even done going in, “Better.” He sighed pushing the raised edges of the base all the way into Kon and he managed to achieve the breath to let out a loud cry. Not even in his fantasies was Slobo’s alien cock this wonderful as it was so big and full of intricate texture, the serrated edges didn’t even hurt like he thought they might. In fact, they were almost tendril in nature rubbing at his internal walls in all the right ways. Kon couldn’t help his hips from attempting to jerk back against the penetration his cock spilling more precum only causing his sheets to become an even bigger mess.

  
However, Slobo had a firm grip on his hips and Kon did not receive much leverage from the motion. Instead, Kon was gladly surprised by Slobo beginning to set a steady and fast pace. Much like the rest of everything the two heroes in training got up to before this it was feral and more about fulfilling their individual desires rather than pleasing the other. In reaction to the motions, Kon ground his teeth breath staggering harshly from his nose as Slobo forcefully pounded into him in an almost animalistic nature. His voice was sounding off beyond his control with each motion from the other teen and each unique sensation that fucking cock brought on. Kon moaned and didn’t care how loud it was as Slobo somehow managed to go even faster reaching even deeper, he felt the other teen’s balls slapping against his ass with each and every powerful thrust. When a hand moved from his hip to in between his shoulders Kon obediently moved with the pressure that pushed his upper body down onto the bed his elbows bent at either side of his head. “Good boy.” He heard Slobo whisper behind labored pants and Kon swore he about lost his mind by hearing that.

  
Something about them being positioned this way not only deepened the penetration physically but also triggered something psychological in Kon. He felt as if he was being absolutely used by Slobo and that thought caused a tremor to shoot through his whole body.

  
He was fucking living.

  
The bed began to creak and moan under the constant movement melding with the erotic slick sounds of the two teens fucking along with both of their gracious moans and gasps of pleasure. Kon knew he was getting close, but nothing could have prepared him for when Slobo rammed into his prostate. He about lost it.  
“Slobo, fuck-!” His words were jumbled and for just a beat Slobo ceased movement before delving back with more force than before specifically targeting this spot. “FUCK!” Kon felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes the pleasure was too much, he had too much built up tension and this was causing him to crumble.

  
“That’s it, that’s fragging it!” Slobo groaned lurching down across Kon’s body to firmly bite at his shoulder eliciting a loud cry from the teen.

  
Too much it was too much.

  
Kon squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold his orgasm off his jaw was stuck slack and he could only think about the implications of Slobo marking him, “Yours,” he panted his voice cracking some as a tear made its way down his face and Slobo released the abused flesh slamming his cock back into Kon’s prostate with such intensity the other teen started seeing stars, “My body is yours, it belongs to you!!” He finished crying out not sure if he could take much more. Slobo reacted as expected, moaning low in his throat his movements were becoming erratic and unplanned. That was it Kon couldn’t take anymore, one more sure thrust to his prostate and he was coming harder than he ever thought possible.

  
Kon allowed a pent-up scream to escape him as the tears of pure pleasure fell down his hot red cheeks. His cock spasmed a few times getting cum all over his stomach and bedsheets, and his asshole clenched tightly pulling Slobo deep within savoring every inch of the impressive cock. Slobo ground out what sounded like fuck and he came inside his teammate, the convulsing of Kon’s hole milking every ounce of his cum from his cock. Both boys breathed hard for a few moments coming down from the high. Slobo pulled out leaving a trail of cum and slick to drain down Kon’s thigh and he awkwardly crawled off the bed grabbing a tissue from Kon’s nightstand to clean himself crudely for now. Kon slowly let his lower half sink onto his bed as he tried to remember how to breathe, certainly he would never get fucked that well ever again. The overwhelming and much relieving sensation of satisfaction washed over Kon’s body leaving him groggy.

  
Slobo pulled his pants back on and rocked back on his heels, “So uh…D’ya feel better?” He asked dumbly in a small voice. Kon willed his head sideways to look at the other teen who was surprisingly blushing after all that. He couldn’t manage to get any coherent word out so he simply gave Slobo a thumbs up gesture. “Ah, umm good.” Slobo replied, “I guess I’m going to go now.” And without another word Slobo quickly exited Kon’s room.

  
A few solid minutes passed before Kon willed himself to sit up, his bed was a disaster and so was he. He peeled the top half of his suit off and thanked the gods every day that YJ moved to an old hotel, so each member had their own bathroom. He floated over to the bathrrom only now realizing that his ttk was washing back over him, “Musta not been able to concentrate enough.” Kon mused to himself, which made sense. During activities that were usually mindless, the ttk would drift away from Kon such as when he was sleeping or if he sustained a blunt injury. He supposed that he could now add fucking to the list. When he got to the bathroom the first thing he noticed was all the bitemarks Slobo left on him, which, wouldn’t have been possible if he had bothered to try and keep the ttk up.

  
For the oddest reason, the idea of having marks left on his body was hot to Kon, it wasn’t often that he left messing around covered in marks. However, at the same time realization was setting in and the weight of the situation began to crash onto Kon’s conscious. “This is probably not good.” He sighed aloud rubbing the mark on his neck. Kon quickly shook his head and floated into the shower, it was best if he didn’t think too much about it. Thinking was what people like Rob did and he’d heard enough times from Rob to stop trying to think; it didn’t suit him. The rush of hot water overtook his thoughts allowing his mind to empty. He would concern himself with what the whole situation meant later.


End file.
